Proven She Loves Me More Than You!
by Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic feat InuKag! Inuyasha and Kagome want to prove to Kouga that the latter belongs to the former not him! Can't he ever learn? Warning: EXTREME LEMON AND LIME! I hope you can handle this... and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_The Monster Hunter is back yet again! Now this will be an interesting fic. And the fic will be not of Gundam SEED! Sorry for all GS fans! I want to make a fic asides from that show only! I did make an FMA fic as proof! And to show you that I am, I will now make an Inuyasha fic… as more proof. Inuyasha is another anime in my interests as an otaku. And I want to prove that to you all! Want to know the details? Here:_

_

* * *

_

**Title: Proven She Loves Me More Than You!**

**Pairing: Inuyasha & Kagome Higurashi**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kouga was invited by Inuyasha and Kagome in Inuyasha's house in the Feudal Era for dinner. What Kouga didn't know is that it is a trap for him that he will never escape for the entire night…**

**Warning 1: Lemon and lime! Do not read this if you are not old or mature enough for such content; press the back button in your browser or close this tab, or you shall face the consequences! But if you want to proceed and can handle this, do so; I will not be responsible for your future perversion… There is also profane and obscene language here; be careful when reading this…**

**Warning 2: I think the characters involved here will be slightly or majorly OOC… I don't know…**

**Warning 3: To all Kouga fans, I bring you all the good news: I involved Kouga himself here. I hate to be the bringer of bad news all of a sudden, but this is not a threesome or yaoi between him and Inuyasha, knowing that I don't do yaoi/yuri lemons! Just be patient, relax and enjoy this fic while you still can… You'll see why I involved him in this trap…**

**Inspiration: "My Love, My Mate" by Framing Armageddon (I had a little help from him too)

* * *

**

_So for now, enjoy!

* * *

_

In the feudal era where demons existed, there lived one demon who is only half of that breed. He is a dog demon with white hair, dog-like ears, golden eyes, barefoot, and wearing a red garment known as "The Robe of the Fire-Rat". He goes by the name Inuyasha. He also wields the great sword transformed from an ordinary katana known as the Tessaiga. His claws shred through his enemies regardless of what race it is.

Inuyasha has faced many great foes in his past and certain event invoked by these foes – from his half-brother full-blooded demon Sesshomaru to the greater evil known as Naraku. He also faced many adversaries far greater than he had ever imagined in his life such as the four war gods when he and his gang were stuck in their island, defeating a greater demon in which his father did before him, cooperating with Sesshoumaru to defeat a great evil, and even investigating a castle by the moonlight caused by a greater destructive power from an evil witch. (A/N: I have to mention the Inuyasha movies' events here just in case)

Inuyasha even had some rivals. His half-brother Sesshoumaru is one of them. He wields another sword by his father: the Tensaiga. Both he and Inuyasha are equally powerful, although the former lost his left arm in a battle before. Another rival he had is the steel fang wolf demon known only by the name Kouga. Kouga is his love rival, for he has interests in one girl who goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi, a girl from the modern era who fell from an old wooden well which allows her to travel between her modern world and the feudal world.

Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation, is now Inuyasha's beloved and loyal wife, in which Kouga doesn't know. Only his friends and comrades know that for they were invited to witness it all happen. With this, even Kouga might decide to get a life and move on; besides, he has Ayame to take care of him.

Inuyasha is now walking around Kaede's village. When he smelled something ominous, he knew that it IS a bad omen. Kouga is now at the village. He went there all alone by himself, relying only in his natural agility and strength now that the Shikon jewel shards are no longer embedded to his legs. He only had one purpose: to propose to Kagome that he truly loves her. This upsets the half-demon quite well having his presence in the village he is currently living in.

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga? Trying to propose to Kagome and make a move on her?" the half-breed asked

"Outta my way Inuyasha! I'm here to do what I have to do!" Kouga exclaimed

But Inuyasha knows that Kagome will be having dinner at his place. He uses that as opportunity to prove that he is already married to Kagome, thus she loves HIM more than Kouga! But he has to come up with a plan. So he became friendly all of a sudden to him.

"Hey, Kouga! I'm sorry for holding you back there. I CAN help you win Kagome's heart in a way," Inuyasha sarcastically stated

"Oh really?" Kouga replied

"Yeah; you could say we were having a little problems and I'm a bit stressed about it," Inuyasha explained, but he's just pretending and Kagome knows he does not mean it.

"What are you implying?" Kouga asked

"We're having dinner in my place and I'm inviting you there too buddy. What do you say?"

"It's the first time you called me a friend, Inuyasha. So I'll go to your little chowder fest at your place to help me out."

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled 'And you're going to fall for a trap I've set up for you,' he thought evilly.

So everyone else but Kouga has gone to Inuyasha's house to blow a sort of surprise for their so-called guest. Little did the steel wolf demon know that this is actually a ploy made by the dog demon himself? He wants to prove that Kagome loves him more than Kouga!

* * *

While Kouga looks around Kaede's village and sees his two best subordinates Ginta and Hakkaku arrived in time, Inuyasha and his gang goes to his house to discuss their "surprise" for Kouga. With Kouga and his buddies busy talking to the villagers about the very village they lived in, this became the ultimate opportunity for Inuyasha to make Kouga follow Kagome around when she's around in an event.

"OK, guys," Inuyasha began "Here's the reason why I invited Kouga over our feast for tonight: HE'S BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MY KAGOME HERS BY MAKING MOVES ONTO HER! AND HE WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!" He shouted

"Yeah," the monk named Miroku agreed

"Same here," a demon slayer by the name of Sango added "Honestly, Kouga is quite an annoyance, really."

"Tell me about it," Kagome adds up "That Kouga never learns already. And he doesn't know that I'm married to you, Inuyasha. You could've invited him to our wedding ceremony and reception."

"Knowing him, he's jealous!" Inuyasha retorted "If I did invite him, then the ceremony would've been ruined thanks to his complaining and his nagging about me not destined to be with you, Kagome."

"You're right. So by the way, how will this plan work?" Kagome asked

"OK, here's the plan: Kagome, go back to your world and cook up your meals as usual because I really liked how you cook them. I also want you to get some of that wine you keep talking about and some sake. I also want you to get some tranquilizer pills you talk about. i really want to know what they all look like. Shippo, put that tranquilizer pill into Kouga's cup; if he sees you putting that, let's tell him that's…"

"Vitamins?" Kagome interrupted

"Thanks, Kagome, I owe you one. Miroku and Sango, you set up the tables for tonight. Let's give Kouga a night he'll never forget in which he will forget Kagome eventually and go back to Ayame."

"You mean that other wolf demon that was destined to be with Kouga?" The young and small fox demon Shippo asked

"You betcha! If he's hard to convince as well, he'll regret it!"

"Yeah! Let's teach that Kouga a lesson guys!" Miroku declared

"Hell yeah!" Everyone responded, and off they go to make their plan go in motion.

* * *

Kagome decides to go back to her time through the wooden well to prepare everything she needs; she cooked those in advanced just in case for a special dinner with her feudal era friends. While she is back in her time, she bought some imported red wine and sake. She packed every meal she could think of in which she cooked with all her heart, soul and passion. She double checked if any meal had molds; there were none, not even a sign of it. 'Good. I'm sure the others and Kouga will like my cooking,' Kagome thought. 'I know that wolf demon couldn't resist me and I'm already tired of him doing a move on me all the time. So this'll be the ultimate trap for Kouga.' She added in her thoughts devilishly.

She went to a drugstore and bought some of those tranquilizer pills which are quite pricey, but they were worth it. She needed to teach that steel claw wolf demon a lesson or two about accepting her fate with Inuyasha. She also bought a bottle of wine and sake which were also pricey but also were worth buying. Good thing she saved up tons of money anyways since her marriage. After that, she goes to a nearby hardware store and bought duct tape to keep Kouga shut so that the only moans she can hear are hers and Inuyasha's.

Hours have passed and Kagome packed up everything she needed, including a special type of clothing that will attract her golden eyed half-demonic husband and make Kouga jealous in which is beyond even the steel claw wolf demon could comprehend, even to Inuyasha himself.

When she came back from her era, she bought her packed bag and what looks like a sack which could hold tons of bentos (A/N: Bento is Japanese for packed lunch if anyone will ask in the reviews). She goes to Inuyasha's house and sees that everything is set. Miroku and Sango got the table ready for later. Miroku found candles and incense from around the village since the villagers were through using those anyway. Sango placed the mats for the people to bend their knees (in Shippo's case, sit) and had the table set with plates. With everything Miroku and Sango set, the table for 6 is now ready for tonight!

Kagome just came in time with all the food prepared as she told them that she made it in advanced. Inuyasha compliments her on a job well done. Kagome thanks her half-demon husband for such a compliment. She also gets the same compliment from Miroku, Sango, and Shippo as well in which she is thankful for. The meals and bottles of wine and sake are finally set on the table. All wooden plates and chopsticks are also ready.

* * *

Night just came in and Inuyasha's pack prepares a warm welcome for Kouga. Kouga comes in and he gets a friendly surprise from Inuyasha's gang. They are friendly to him, but deep down they make sure he falls for their trap.

"Glad you made it, Kouga buddy!" Inuyasha called

"Since when did you ever consider me a friend mutt-face?" Kouga asked

"In times we have to co-operate to take Naraku down," was the dog demons answer.

"OK! I guess I HAVE to thank you buddy!" Here, he hands Inuyasha a bracelet charm made with a wolf's claw.

"Please accept this Inuyasha," The steel clawed wolf demon pleaded

"Is this your peace offering to me?" The dog demon asked

"Yeah; you can say that. It'll remind you that instead of being an enemy with you, I should be more of a friend to you."

"Since when did you become THIS friendly to me, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked

"As you said, in times where we REALLY need to work together against Naraku," was also Kouga's answer.

They had a good laugh and random chat all over Inuyasha's place; they even talked about how they kicked Naraku's stinky ass for good. Good thing his place is so big that it has two floors. So they had a good meal courtesy of Kagome. They ate them all well, especially the sushi, sashimi and tempura she made; however, those were just appetizers. The main course is more tempura, sukiyaki, tonkatsu and teriyaki. Some of these dishes are of Inuyasha's favorites, such as the teriyaki in which he topped it on his rice bowl for its taste is unique. Desserts came in next; the only dessert available is a cheesecake in which Kagome herself made. Without the fruit pie filling as topping the cheesecake would've been worthless to eat.

After all those hearty meals, they decided to have toast. Kagome faced Shippo and nods to go for "Operation: Get Kouga out of my life forever". The young fox demon got the pill box and brought out the right pill: a white one which Kagome explained to him before the dinner began. All he had to do is to put it in Kouga's sake cup without Kouga knowing it. With the wolf demon looking at somewhere else, Shippo uses his agility to put the pill's residues into his cup. Knowing his wolf senses, Kouga quickly looks at Shippo and points his finger.

"You little foxy scoundrel! What the fucking hell do you think you're putting my cup with, huh?" Kouga exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked to see their plan about to be exposed to its victim. Kouga will soon learn that he could be falling into a trap set by Inuyasha and friends. They have to act quickly or he will escape the trap!

Then, Kagome had an idea! It suddenly hits her and the rest of the gang!

"Well, Kouga…" Kagome began "What Shippo is trying to put in your cup is something special. It'll make your drink sweeter plus it contains the necessary vitamins and minerals to fight off the evil that is happening here."

Then Miroku tries to blend in to Kagome's topic. "Yeah, man! You got to hand it to Kagome's modern era doctors for this vitamin!"

Sango plays along as well. "Yeah, Kouga! This is our secret to defeat Naraku."

"Oh really?" Kouga retorted "Then why don't you have some of that too?"

"Oh, we have that already," Sango answered

"Let's just say that it's the secret to defeat evil beings, just like Naraku," Miroku added

Kagome then explains the "vitamin". "I put a shot in this using my purifying arrow, but it didn't break. Instead, it glowed in the aura of my arrows in which, when we drank it, it made us stronger than before."

"Whoa!"

"Try it for yourself, buddy," Inuyasha sarcastically commanded.

"OK!"

"OK! Without further a due, we'll now have a toast in celebration for Naraku's permanent death!" Inuyasha declared loudly with a toast. Everyone had a toast and drank their cup of sake. When they see Kouga drink his, they thought devilishly 'He fell for it…'

With everyone having both the wine and sake bottles empty, everyone is in near drunken status. It seems everyone, including Kagome herself, can handle the alcohol. Everyone is now having a good chat about many topics which include defeating Naraku, Inuyasha spars with Sesshoumaru, Shippo doing his tricks (which also includes showing it off), even Miroku's perversion is showing (in which Sango has to snap him out of it, even if his excuse is his cursed left hand, in which its wind tunnel curse is gone). With this, Kouga can know more of Inuyasha and his gang. As he was about to talk to Kagome he felt drowsiness coming to his system.

"Uh… I'm feeling drowsy… Kagome, some help here please…" Kouga mumbled as he lies down on the floor, letting him daze into dreamland. Everyone stopped chatting with each other and their plan had finally worked!

"Alright! The plan has worked!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"OK you two. We'll leave you lovebirds to him," Miroku stated as he makes his leave with Sango

"And I'll make sure my perverted monk here does not peep on you two," Sango added as she pulls the said monk by his left wrist. With that Miroku and Sango left for their permanent home here in Kaede's village. With Inuyasha telling Shippo to be a watchdog - or a watchfox because of what he is - and tells him not to hear the noises coming from their room, Inuyasha and Kagome carried the sleeping Kouga to the said room.

Then, Kagome tells Inuyasha that she will change to her special clothing she brought with her from her time and tells him to carry Kouga to their room. She gives him the duct tape she bought at the hardware store in her time.

"What's with this tape?" Inuyasha asked. "Put this around his mouth to shut him up. I don't want his protests to ruin our fun," Kagome answered.

"This is part of our plan on Kouga too?"

"Yup, it is. Now Inuyasha, excuse me so that I could surprise the both of you."

"OK," Inuyasha finished the conversation… for now…

* * *

Once Inuyasha reached his room with Kagome's, he pulls a long portion of tape around his mouth so that he will shut up for the night. He also prepares his bed with hers and puts a silky curtain in front of it to tease Kouga a lot. 'Kouga, get ready for one hell of a live show and it's just exclusively for you!' Inuyasha thought evily.

Then, Kagome goes in their room, clad in the special clothing she brought – a very sexy and revealing black night gown which shows her cleavage and her silky legs. She also brought with her ropes enchanted with her magic, just like Inuyasha's necklace. Whatever command issued onto them they will gladly obey with no hesitation.

"Ropes, bind Kouga," Kagome commanded and the ropes do as she tells them. One rope ties his wrists which makes his hands behind him and a column. Another rope ties his body to the same column. The last rope tied his ankles making his legs closed. When all ropes are in their designated areas, Kagome commands "Tighten!" With that the ropes are tightly wrapped around the said areas making Kouga never even thinking of struggling to escape. All he has to do is to just watch the show and nothing else.

With Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the bed, they wait for Kouga to wake up for a few seconds. Seconds later, Kouga has fully awakened as he groans. He widens his eyes to see both of them sitting beside each other on their bed which are lead to by a three-step staircase and made from materials from Kagome's time; the end of the staircase has the red translucent curtains hung up on top of the bed. He also feels restrained and gagged sitting down against the column in which he is bound in. he couldn't even say a single word because of the duct tape around his mouth.

"Mmph? MMPH PH PHU GHH PHH PH?!" Kouga exclaimed in his mumbling which translates to "What? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" The only one who can understand him now is Inuyasha.

"Well, Kouga, with some help, we let you fall into our personal trap. Kagome is already sick and tired of you anyway," Inuyasha began

"NN MMM!" Kouga exclaims in his gag. Translation: "NO WAY!"

"WAY!" Inuyasha retorted "If you don't believe me then I'LL PROVE TO YOU SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!"

"Mmmk mm!" Kouga retorted back translating to "Make me!"

"Oh, you're gonna regret saying that Kouga! Now prepare to meet your maker… or should I say makers!!"

* * *

**Lemon alert! Do not read it if you can!**

Then, Inuyasha snaps his fingers as he called "Kagome!" When she heard his snapping, she makes her first move by crashing her lips into his. She also inserts her tongue into his wet demonic cave and collides with his doggy tongue. While locked into the kiss, Inuyasha grabs hold of the curtain ropes and Kagome slithers her night gown's shoulder straps standing up. Kouga can see that she is now stripping herself of her dress in front of Inuyasha. To Kouga, since her hair is so long it reached until a few inches below the knee line, he could hardly see her skin and the only parts of Kagome shown to him are her arms and legs. When he sees her night gown fall to the floor, it means she is naked.

Wanting to make Kouga jealous, Inuyasha makes a complement. "So… beautiful…" Inuyasha is now mesmerized and enchanted by Kagome's naked body. The only thing blocking it from Kouga is her long hair. Inuyasha and Kagome both faced the bound wolf and gave him the middle finger and the pulled-out tongue respectively, meaning that he can't have this much fun…

"Come here, my bitch!" Inuyasha commanded slyly making Kagome purrs in seduction as the dog demon closes the curtains right in front of Kouga and turns on the firefly-emitted lamp which signaled his little firefly demon friends to the lamp, who he freed from Naraku's grasp. "Mmmm ghh hmm?!" Kouga mumbles which translates as "What the hell?" With the lamp by the side table on, Inuyasha again gazes upon Kagome's naked body. "Inuyasha, be fair," Kagome commands the said dog demon as he kisses around her neck and bare shoulders which leaves hickeys all over; he also does a weak bite onto the bite marks he left for Kagome during their marriage.

"Oh Kouga, I never got to tell you that the both of us are now married to one another," Kagome said as she moaned out by the kisses of Inuyasha "Did you ever notice the bite marks between my right shoulder and the right portion of my neck?"

"MMMK? MMMM MMMK?! MMMK?! NGH!" Kouga mumbled; Translation: "WHAT? BITE MARKS?! MARRIAGE?! NO!" This freaked him out more…

Inuyasha hears this as it interrupts his fun. "Oh, I forgot. We didn't invite you to our wedding because your protests will ruin it," Inuyasha explained going back to his fun.

"WMM MMU!" Kouga mumbled. Translation: "WHY YOU!"

"Well, since you're so faithful on sticking to Kagome, may I remind you that you have Ayame to take care of?"

"AMMME?! MMMK MMKM MMMMK!" Kouga exclaimed in mumbling in the gag. This translates as "AYAME? THAT FOXY BITCH!"

"This live show will make you come back to her!" Inuyasha yells as he aggressively kisses around Kagome's body as he strips his clothes off. It seems he's in a hurry since he wants to prove that Kagome loves him not Kouga! With him naked he is now ready to prove to the wolf demon that she is his and not that mangy wolf!

Behind the curtains, Inuyasha fondles with Kagome's breasts and kneads them with ease. Kagome moans into his hands groping on her breasts. She enjoys this one a lot. "Oh, Inuyasha! Yes! More! Give me more, Inuyasha. More!" Kagome moaned out loudly. Hearing this made Kouga jealous. "NNNNNNNNNNNNGGHH!!" Kouga mumbled; translation "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 'Curse that mangy mutt!' He swore in thought.

Inuyasha wasn't done yet. He sucks on one of Kagome's jugs and continues to fondle the other. He sucked vigorously like a newborn baby wanting his own mother's milk. When he's done with one of them, he goes to the opposite breast which switched his actions done on them. Kagome kept moaning "Inuyasha! I beg of you! Don't stop! It feels so good!" Kouga heard her moans and freaked out! "NNNGGH!" He mumbled; translation: "NOOOOO!"

Hearing Kouga's screaming in the gag, Inuyasha asks "Is that proof enough for you? I heard you crying!"

Kouga retorts with "NGH WMMH! MMH KNH KMMMMK MM!" which translates as "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T CONVINCE ME!"

"I guess… we'll have to convince you THROUGH THE ENTIRE NIGHT!" Inuyasha threatened evilly with a snickering smile.

Kagome wants some of the natural high she had with Inuyasha before. Seeing her expression on her face, Inuyasha goes to lick her neck down to her legs and then up until her cleanly well-shaven womanhood. He inserts his tongue into the mentioned part and Kagome screamed in pleasure. "Oh yes, Inuyasha! Make me cum! I want to cum now!" This even freaked Kouga out more, but this is not even enough to make him submit. 'I mustn't give in! That dog can't make me give up! Their marriage could be a lie. It must be a lie!' Kouga thought in denial.

Inuyasha completely ignored Kouga for the moment as he is now having fun with Kagome by devouring her womanhood as he is now completely addicted to her vaginal skin _(A/N: Whoa! Cannibal Corpse reference there! Too bad I don't own them or the rights of the song "Addicted to Vaginal Skin")_. With every lick he makes Kagome moan louder which includes the moaning of his name, such sweet music to his ears. She is going nuts over Inuyasha's tongue in her pussy now. All her constant screaming made Kouga jealous and break his heart; however, he is resisting it. 'I won't give in to your trap, Inuyasha!' Kouga exclaimed in thought as he is now gagged. "IMMWMWM! I WMMM MMM MM MPH AMM WMM GMM!" Kouga exclaimed in mumbles by his gag; translation: "INUYASHA! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Instead of talking to him back, he gave the middle finger gesture which popped out from the curtain. 'Up yours you mangy wolf! We're already married and you deny that fact!' Inuyasha thought 'I'm gonna make you believe that we are!' He digs his tongue deeper into her which caused her to scream in bliss. "Oh Inuyasha! Yes! Lick there! It feels good! So damn good!" the girl screamed. She is now in pleasure high; however she cannot hold on much longer as the dams will break soon.

"AAAAAH! INUYASHA! I'M COMING!"

All of her sweet honey flows right into Inuyasha's awaiting mouth. Now he is addicted to her sweet honey she came. "Sweet… honey…" Inuyasha groaned like a beast hungry to mate. Kouga heard what he groaned out. "YMM MMPH MMMGMM!" Kouga yelled which translates as "YOU SEX ZOMBIE!"

Kagome is now panting in full excitement and that orgasm she did for Inuyasha in which he made her do for him. She wanted to prove to Kouga that she is definitely Inuyasha's bitch and no one else's. She is excited to have him get inside her. "Do whatever you want with my body, Inuyasha, for I AM YOUR BITCH!" Kagome ordered. "I know what you mean by that Kagome," Inuyasha replied "But first…" he begins to sit down on the bed and let her kneel on the floor. He sees Inuyasha's half erect member. "I can't get inside you when this is not hard enough for me," Inuyasha explained. "Oh, I see what you mean by that, Inuyasha," Kagome replied slyly as she rubs his member a little, causing him to groan slightly in the sensation.

After rubbing Inuyasha's demonic cock, Kagome begins her assault on it by licking it around which made Inuyasha groan into the sensation. "Uhh… Kagome," he groaned; this is such a good sound to Kagome's ears and a bad racket for Kouga as he is now struggling to say something in his gag. "MNMWMWM!" Kouga mumbled which translates as "INUYASHA!"

Hearing Inuyasha's pleasurable groaning makes Kouga go beyond jealousy and envy. He's now desperate that his fantasies will only happen in his dreams not reality. All he has to do is to admit that Kagome is not his to take; it's Ayame!

Back to the couple, Kagome now licks the tip then sucks it like she was eating on a lollipop. She also gives the half-demon more pleasure by massaging his demonic testicles. Inuyasha moans more loudly than ever because of the intimate euphoria she is now giving him. After doing all that, she is now ready to do the impossible: she is going to suck the entire 11 inches _(A/N: Quite impossible, isn't it? But that is how I can imagine a demon's cock)_. Seeing the shadowy silhouette of her sucking it and Inuyasha holding his head up high screaming, Kouga is now getting even more jealous. His member grows more in his pants but was held back wearing it. Since he is bound, he cannot masturbate. He is now groaning in pain of his down-under. He kept screaming in his gag due to this; neither Inuyasha nor Kagome hears his scream and are now in a world of their own. Kagome continues her assault on his member by sucking harder and faster which caused Inuyasha to scream. 'C'mon my demonic puppy, keep screaming. The more you do that, the more vicious I will become once you get inside me,' Kagome thought slyly. She keeps on sucking it; however, Inuyasha cannot hold the pleasure anymore.

"I CAN'T HOLD THIS ANYMORE, KAGOME! I'M COMING!"

He shoots his demonic seeds into Kagome's mouth and she proudly swallowed it all, nearly gagging into the amount given to her to swallow. "Mmm… taste so good…" Kagome purred seductively as she licks the excess juices off his cock and her cheeks which spilled all over her face. Kouga is now jealous of what he hears. "KMGMMM! NNNNNNNNNGGGHH!" Kouga mumbled; translation: "KAGOME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back to the couple, Inuyasha puts Kagome back into lying down on the bed. "Take me now Inuyasha. I am truly your bitch. Do whatever you want with my body for it is yours to claim!" Kagome explained. "You sure about this, bitch?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes. Let's prove to Kouga that I love you more than him," Kagome answered. "All right," Inuyasha added.

Kagome opened her legs wide open so that her slit opens wider. Inuyasha sees this and inserts his massive manhood into her wanting womanhood very slowly. "I'll go really slow Kagome. This'll hurt you a lot more than last time," Inuyasha explained. Kouga heard the last two words and it means that after their marriage, they had sex. "MWMM WMMM?" Kouga mumbled which translates as "LAST TIME?" 'So they did fuck each other…' Kouga thought 'But still… I have to hold on to her…' When Inuyasha's cock is finally inside Kagome, she screamed loud.

"AH! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha pumped slowly and sees Kagome's blushing face. He then sees her crying, tears flowing down from her eyes. The dog demon couldn't determine whether these tears are of joy or of pain; his bet was on the latter. He dives in to give Kagome a deep kiss in which she complied to return it. Since Kagome was marked, she likes to return the favor by marking him; that way, any demon who wants to seduce Inuyasha will have to think twice about it. She marks him by gliding her fingernails on his bare back which left bloody crimson welts onto it. With scratch marks all over his back, he is now officially marked Kagome's puppy. Once she puts away her tears of joy, she thrusts back onto him. She breaks the kiss with a quick tongue duel and now making Kouga hear her moans for Inuyasha and his demonic grunts.

"C'mon, bitch! Beg for me that I want to fuck you harder and faster!" Inuyasha grunted

"Inuyasha! Harder! Go faster! Oh yes! OH YES! YES! INUYASHA! AAH! UUH! YES! Harder! HARDER! FASTER!!" Kagome screamed. It seems Kouga is about to faint when he only hear her scream Inuyasha's name not his; but he is one strong wolf, although he's sweating buckets!

Inuyasha went harder and faster in which he made Kagome scream. Each thrust they do to each other fills up the room with her moaning screams and his demonic grunts _(A/N: Think of Inuyasha as if he's grunting like Kratos)_. They are now in Cloud Nine, not minding Kouga's unpleasant groans beneath his gag. After a few minutes, they screamed each other's names, signaling their first climax of the night; Kouga got an extreme nosebleed when he hears their screams.

"Hey Kouga!" Inuyasha called after he and Kagome caught their breaths. "Had enough?" Kagome asked. "NGH WMM!" Kouga answered in mumbling; translation: "NO WAY!"

"Have it your way then…" Inuyasha said."Bitch, let's prove it to him that we love each other," he added, commanding to Kagome. "Want to do more loving?" Kagome asked him seductively. "You couldn't ask better," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome kneels down on the bed and her hands rest on the sheets. She wants to be taken by Inuyasha from behind. "Since you're a dog, fuck me up doggy style like the dog you are!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha grins sarcastically and faces Kouga. "Hey Kouga! Watch this if you can. It's a position I never done to Kagome before.

With that, Inuyasha inserts his huge member inside Kagome's clit from behind. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist and gropes her breasts while he's at it. He pumps into her back and forth in the same paces he did to her in their first orgasm. He stands up with his foot on the bed and on bended knees, truly a dog's position to mate a bitch. Kagome feels like she got drunk by this, not to mention how much alcohol she and the rest of Inuyasha's pack drank. Kagome moves her but against his hips to retaliate on him. She is enjoying this; with this she could go back to her time and report on her Natural Science class about sexual intercourse of animals _(A/N: Typical, eh?)_. With every moan of Inuyasha's name emitted from Kagome, Kouga now sweats more and sprays even more blood from his nose; he is about to faint but he never gives up. "Oh Inuyasha! Yes! More… more… give your bitch more love Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Kouga freaks out hearing that; he could faint by that, but he's hard to make someone submit! Inuyasha and Kagome came after some minutes screaming each other's names.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

Kouga is not used to this anymore. He could faint any minute now. After catching their breaths, seeing this, Inuyasha asked "Aww… What's the matter Kouga? About to faint, are we?" "NNGGH!" Kouga mumbled; the translation: "NOOO!"

"You're harder to convince than we thought," Kagome declared. She then faces Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, let's put our mating to the ultimate level," she suggested to the said demon dog. "With pleasure, bitch!" Inuyasha answered. Kagome had an idea for this.

"Spoon me, Inuyasha," Kagome commanded. "Huh? What's that? How the hell do I do that?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Fuck me from behind as we lay down by our side," Kagome answered sexily. Inuyasha did as she told him. Her body faces the curtains where the bound steel claw wolf demon is.

Kouga can barely see Kagome's naked body with it; seeing this, Kagome in return covers her body with the bed sheets just to tease him. "YMM KMMMM!" Kouga exclaimed in his mumbling behind the gag; translation: "YOU TEASE!" Kagome is really teasing him now. She also pulled out her tongue in front of him as well. After that, she moaned out something. "I'm sorry, Kouga. Your destiny is not with me…" She apologetically yet teasingly declared in one of her moans. "IMMWMWMM! YMM GMMMMWHMM HMM!" Kouga mumbled more; the translation: "INUYASHA! YOU BRAINWASHED HER!" Hearing that, Inuyasha flashed the middle finger from his left hand right in front of Kouga along with a big evil grin, proving that he did not brainwash her in any way. "Like that Kouga, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha mockingly asked. "NNNNNNNNGGH!" Kouga answered in his gag; translation: "NOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha chuckled evilly a little that he is the victor for winning Kagome's heart. He was actually kidding him on helping him out have Kagome for her taking.

"OH INUYASHA! AH! INUYASHA! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Kagome cried "DON'T STOP, INUYASHA! IT FEELS SO DAMN EUPHORIC! GIVE YOUR BITCH THE ULTIMATE EUPHORIA!" Her crying screams pleaded Inuyasha to go to the extreme and for Kouga to submit! As always, Inuyasha hits Kagome's pleasurable g-spot every time, filling the room with his demonic grunting howls and her sweet moans and screams. The pleasure builds up on high until either of them couldn't hold on to it.

"AAAH! INUYASHA! I'M YOUR BITCH!" Kagome screamed

"NNRGHH! KAAGOOMMEEEE!" Inuyasha grunted out

With their third climax of the night, Kouga heard it and could not take anymore. "GMMM IMMM HMGMNNNG! KMGMWM!" he mumbled; translation: "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! KAGOME!" With that last mumble and watching that live show, he finally fainted. His eyes closed, head looking down and he is finally asleep.

* * *

Seeing Kouga faint at last and after catching their breaths, Inuyasha wins Kagome's love for him! Kagome is so proud of her half-demonic husband to win the battle of love.

"Now what do we do with Kouga, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'll handle it," Inuyasha answered as he wore only his pants as he stood up from the bed opening the curtains beside their bed which provide cover for themselves and the bed. "I'll help you," Kagome added as she commands the ropes "Release!" and Inuyasha undoing the duct tape gag.

"What am I going to do while I wait for you?" Kagome asked

"Touch yourself Kagome," Inuyasha answered huskily

"Why, Inuyasha. You really want to watch me pleasure myself…"

"Yeah, I do…" Inuyasha ends it with a kiss, their tongues lancing onto each other for dominance. After that, he leaves off his house topless.

Meanwhile, in another house in Kaede's village…

"Man… Sango, you really know how to unleash the pervert in me," Miroku stated

"Why, thank you Miroku; I know you enjoyed tonight," Sango answered

Back to Inuyasha, he seeks for Kouga's two most trusted subordinates, Ginta and Hakkaku. He finds them by a tree leading to one of the entrances of Kaede's village. They sensed Inuyasha nearby and saw him topless carrying a fainted Kouga over his shoulders.

"Hey, what did you do to master Kouga, man?" Ginta asked "Did you hurt him?" Hakkaku asked further.

"Yeah; the only harm I've done to him was to give him a broken heart," Inuyasha began "Tell this to your master here," he continued, giving Kouga to both of them "Tell him that she cannot be with Kagome anymore. He has to go back to Ayame for that promise he kept years ago. And…" Here, Inuyasha shows them the charm Kouga made for him "Tell him thanks as well…" he finished.

"I see," Ginta replied "We'll do as you wish, Inuyasha. Tell Kaede that we want to thank her for being the visitors of her village," Hakkaku added.

"Will do," Inuyasha replied back. With that, Ginta and Hakkaku carry Kouga off somewhere and Inuyasha goes back to Kagome to his house.

* * *

When he returned home, Kagome is still in bed, still touching herself as what Inuyasha told her to do. When she saw him return home taking off his pants, she stood up. She sees his member no longer erect. She had an idea for that.

She leads him to back their bed and from there she makes him tit-fuck her as he sits down on it. She compresses her breasts against his member. She can see that it is growing back to its erect form of 11 inches. Inuyasha groaned, moaned and grunted to the pleasure. The tip goes directly to her mouth, so she sucked on it like a lollipop, just like what she did to him before. He holds on to the pleasure until he can't do it anymore. "AAAH! KAGOME! YES!" Kagome got small portions of cum and most of it sprayed on her neck and chest, leaving a white sticky necklace behind.

After that, Kagome had an extreme idea. With inuyasha still sitting down on the bed, Kagome sits down on his lap and lets him open both their legs wide (with hers even wider with his). Again, Inuyasha is taking her from behind as she sits down. Kagome reacts with moaning pants, pleading she wanted more. Inuyasha pants in sync with her and does it even harder and faster. He gropes her breasts for added pleasure. Minutes later, both came again screaming each other's names.

Kagome then had an idea. After catching their breaths, she pushes Inuyasha to the bed. From there, she rides onto him. Her hands held his rock hard abs and his hands are on her hips. She is now dancing on top of him. Inuyasha tries to catch up with her, but can't; she's just too fast for him. With Kouga gone, they are now living in a world of their own. She fills up the room with her loud moans and he fills it up too with his grunts. Inuyasha watches Kagome ride on him like a cowgirl riding his horse; her breasts keep on bouncing as she rides on him. He didn't want those to bounce alone; he gropes on them with his hands as he slides them up her body, kneading them gently. She is now in ultimate pleasure. The pleasure finally builds up for both of them as they came to each other. They are nearly tired, but it is not enough to send them to dreamland yet…

Kagome sees Inuyasha's demonic self – having purple tattoos and blood red eyes. Yet, he retains himself. This version of him is the one that has the killer mating instinct.

"Still want more mating, bitch?" Inuyasha asked in his demonic and raspy voice.

"Of course Inuyasha, anything for you," Kagome answered sweetly as she lies back down on the bed.

With that Kagome spreads her legs wide apart again like any bitch should. Once Inuyasha's in her again, they thrust into each other hard and fast. Once again their room is filled with pleasurable music composed by Inuyasha and Kagome themselves. They loved this feeling of pleasurable euphoria. Kagome now caught up with a demonic Inuyasha.

"Oh! Inuyasha! It feels good! OH YES! YES! UUH! AAH! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried once again. Inuyasha loved to hear her screams a lot, truly music to his ears. As always, Inuyasha hits Kagome's g-spot, filling the room with their music of her sweet moans and screams and his demonic grunts; it could sound like an epic battle of an angel and a devil. Both hold on to the pleasure, but could not handle it any further…

"INUYASHA! I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

"CUM WITH ME, KAGOME! SCREAM ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT YOU LOVE ME AND YOU ARE MY BITCH FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

"OH, INUYASHA, YES! I LOVE YOU AND I AM YOUR BITCH FOREVER!"

"UUH, KAGOME! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

They came once again. Inuyasha's seeds filled her womb and Kagome's honey lubricated even more, allowing him to get out of her with ease. With that, Inuyasha collapses besides Kagome and she cuddled on him closer.

"Mmm… Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled

"Yeah, that's right. You are MINE now…" Inuyasha replied

"Yeah… I hope Kouga learned his lesson, Inuyasha."

"I'm sure he did after he fainted by our third climax."

"Yeah…" Then Kagome added "Wow… 6 climaxes in one night. It's quite impossible for normal beings to do in just one night, if you ask me. Good thing I'm Kikyo's reincarnation…"

"Yeah, that too…" Inuyasha replied "You really know how to turn a demon on…"

"Why, thank you, Inuyasha. Want that again?" she asked seductively

"Yeah… I want it…" He answered yawning

"Good! I have plans for this again. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Goodnight, doggy," Kagome finished with a yawn

"Sweet dreams, my bitch…" Inuyasha said, going to sleep. They held each other by their arms and slept like they never slept before.

* * *

_Morning, in another area_

Kouga woke up. As he struggles to wake up, he tries to remember last night. The ropes around him are gone and the gag on his mouth gone. Kouga has been freed, but not entirely. His heart is broken and his pride destroyed. When he woke up, he sees Ayame sleeping besides him. Kouga freaked out in this and remembers what the last things he saw before he fainted were. It seems that his destiny is not with Kagome, as what she said last night. Now that Kagome is married to Inuyasha, he must move on.

"Damn Inuyasha!" Kouga snarled. "I'll make him pay for what he did!" Little did he know that his snarling woke up Ayame. He sees her fully awakened.

"Oh, Kouga, did that bitch Kagome laid a finger on you?" Ayame asked

"No, she didn't. She tortured me instead," Kouga answered "And now, let's walk… together…" He added sweetly to Ayame.

"You mean…"

"Yeah… Let's go, Ayame. Our journey begins now!" Kouga exclaimed as he reaches his hand to help Ayame up. She grabs his hand and dives in for a deep and quick kiss. After that, they speed up and off they go to their journey alone…

* * *

_Finally! It's done! Whoa! 15 pages and over 8,200 words (because of the Document Manager)? A new record for a one shot lemon fic! Oh yeah! A new record!_

_Next to do: A Miroku/Sango fic which serves as the side story of this fic._

_Well… this is my first Inuyasha fic and man; it's getting hot in here or what? Well, this is Monster Hunter MR2RX7 saying "Safety and Peace to you, readers and reviewers. If you listen to Metal, it cannot corrupt you; it can empower you in its glorious power!"_


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Petition from the Admins:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda**


End file.
